A Change in Character
by Champignon
Summary: What is the cause of an odd change in different people's personalities? You'll find out, after a series of awkward and offcharacter situations!
1. Snape

You may or may not recognize this as the exact same story from another writer referred to as Fleur2. I'm not plagirizing, honest! Fleur2 was MY account. I just forgot the password and I haven't used that email address for a while now, so I forgot the password to that one as well. That's why I haven't updated in that old account. I had no accessible password. In a nutshell, I'M NOT BREAKING ANY RULES! Go on and read this silly story

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, rushing through the corridors with books under their arms, looking at the clock they had just passed.

"8:04!" screams Hermione, "We're late for potions class! That skinny old Snape will be breathing down our necks!"

"That's Professor Snape to you, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagoll is behind them with her arms in front of her.

"Sorry Professor," says Hermione.

"That's Professor McGonagoll to you, Miss Granger." Says Professor Kilo, a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The two Professors stand staring without movement.

"Sorry Professor McGonagoll."

"And?." Professor Kilo says, barely moving his lips.

"And Professor Kilo."

Professor McGonagoll and Professor Kilo stare at the three. Harry blinks and Ron gulps. Hermione stares at the Professors as if saying, 'Well! Aren't you going to leave yet?' Finally, Harry broke the long silence, "Ummm.We have to go to class. Do you mind?"

"Yes!" scream the Professors.

"WHY! ATLEAST WE'RE NOT A GOOD FOR NOTH-" Harry covered Ron's mouth, hoping not to get detention. The Professors just stare blankly. After a while, the Professors left.

"We have potions class. Remember? C'mon!" Hermione runs away and disappears in the croud. Harry and Ron follow.

Finally, they reach the door which leads to the dreaded dungeons of.scary music.Professor Snape. The three are terrified to find out what would happen because they are already ten minutes late. Hermione opens the door and they all walk in. They see the entire class sitting at their desks, but see no Professor Snape! Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit at their desk and wait. Five minutes later, Professor Snape came in giggling all the way to his desk.

"Guess what! I was in my room sleeping, and all of a sudden, I remembered I had to teach a class! Hahahahaha!"

The class stares at him blankly. He puts his books down and sits at his desk. He stares at the class. The class stares at him. He still stares at the class. The class gets annoyed. After a few minutes, Ron says, "Well!.Aren't you going to teach us! I would really appreciate it if you would!. Wait.no I won't."

"Er.Professor Snape?" says Hermione in a very annoyed voice.

"WWWHHHAAAZZZUUUPPPPBBBIII!" Professor Snape says with a very peculiar attitude. you teach the class now?"

"OK."

Snape stares at the class. The class stares at him. He stares back. They stare back. He grins. They groan. He laughs. They turn red. He turns blue and cries out with laughter. Their heads are practically on fire and are full of anger. Then.

"YOU MUTATED TROLL! TEACH US! WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU? YOU SMELL, YOU LAUGH, YOU'RE CRAZY! WHY, IF I HAD MY WAND WITH ME I WOULD---"

Again, Harry covers Ron's mouth, hoping Snape won't cry. Well.his hopes turn into doubts. Snape bursts into tears and is crying like mad. Ron, still having his mouth covered, starts to laugh very hard; he almost bites Harry's hand.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU HALFWIT OF A DONKEY! YOU'RE SO STUPID! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ron starts to turn purple. He can't breathe! Then.SLAM! Ron faints.

To be continued.

If you want me to continue, please say so in the reviews.


	2. Harry

Ron's eyes slowly opened, taking in the information around him. Blurry lights overpowered the ceiling and white walls enclosed the redhead. Feeling a slight depression in his mattress, he turns his head to the left to see the sleeping form of Harry Potter. The dormant boy's head lied on the bed with his arms wrapping around.

"HA!" Harry jumped awake. 'What was that!' he thought. He looked up at his friend to see a sniggering face looking his way.

"Ron! You're awake!"

"Was-was that all a dream? Did Snape really lose his marbles?" Ron tried to say during his laughter.

"It wasn't a dream, unless the entire Potions class dreamt the same thing. It wasn't that funny, Ron!" Ron's face rapidly turned a bright red, the freckles camouflaged into the background.

"Finally, I give him a piece of my mind, and I got off 'scott' free!" Ron smiled with glee, trying to suppress a few laughs as Harry gave him annoyed expressions.

"Ok, ok, Ron. I get it. You got to call Snape a 'halfwit of a donkey' while I acted as the mature one. When Snape snaps back to his normal self, he'll have your neck for this. Ah, ah! Don't you say a word!" Harry placed his index finger on Ron's lips. "I don't care what you have to say." Ron tried to mumble a few words, but to no avail. Harry further pushed his finger roughly on Ron's lips, the red-headed boy squirming in both pain and awkwardness. "Now, are you going to behave like the good, little boy you are, or will I have to enforce it upon you?" He paused for a moment, afterwards slowly lifting his finger from his lips. As the lifting of the finger continued, Ron's lips seemed to travel along with Harry's digit. "That's rather odd," Harry commented.

Ron's eyes widened as Harry continued to pull the index finger. "Don't worry, Ron. It's just a little mishap. It seems that I pressed a bit too hard and your lips, how do I say this, grew an attraction to my finger." Ron growled in frustration, eyeing the raven-haired boy. "In other words," Harry continued, "your voluptuous lips are stuck to my finger."

At that moment, Hermione threw open the doors to the Hospital Wing and ran to the now physically attached boys. "Harry, Ron! I found out what's wrong with Snape- uhhh, guys? What's going on here?" Hermione sat next to the boy-who-lived, her eyes wondering back and forth from Ron's lips to Harry's finger.

"Hermione, please. Must I explain?"

"Yes."

"I prefer not to."

"I prefer you do."

Harry quickly leaned toward Hermione as much he could without overstretching Ron's lips and pressed his other index finger against the bushy-haired girl. "Hush now, Hermione. Your time of silence has come."

Hermione struggled to pry the strange boy's digit off her lips, but only provoked Harry to further push his finger against her mouth. "Hermione, you do too much. You talk too much. See what your mannerisms cause me to do?" Harry stared into her chocolate eyes, bringing tears into his own. "I love you, chocolate." At this, Hermione jumped, unfortunately, stretching her lips an unfavorable amount. "Hermione! Do….you….mind!" Harry yelled in between gasps for air. The boy found himself situated between his beloved male friend and his beloved female friend, his arms outstretched, each perpendicular to his body. His fists were clenched excluding his index fingers, which depended on the lips of his friends to remain upright.

The silent ones of the Golden Trio attempted to yell at Harry, but his fingers made the task incredibly difficult. "Shut up! You're so annoying!" shouted the middle boy. "It seems that my fingers are stuck to your lips. The question is not, 'how will we undo this situation?' The true question that we must ponder is 'will I have the energy to tear my fingers…from your lips?" Tears began to roll down the boy's face. "The answer, my friends, is 'no.' No, I cannot sum up even half the energy to accomplish this task for my body and my mind will not allow it. Your lips are too soft, too delicate for me to mutilate them. That is why I cannot bring myself to tear the skin from your delicious lips." Harry brought his legs to his chest and cried into his knees. "Why did I even think about tainting such lips?" He continued to sob.

Hermione mumbled a sentence to Ron, who could understand her via her facial expression. The redhead translated it in his mind, "I think Harry caught it too."


End file.
